


The Truth Comes Out

by ArivFroso, KagomeBenihime



Series: Treat for The Trickster [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam's mind gets blown, Sexy Times, sorta - Freeform, the truth comes out, wings have a mind of their own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArivFroso/pseuds/ArivFroso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagomeBenihime/pseuds/KagomeBenihime
Summary: Sam and Gabriel get some time alone, and boy do they make the most of it ;)





	The Truth Comes Out

The next morning Sam woke up to Dean swearing “It wasn't a dream dammit!” Gabriel wiggled in Sam's arms with a giggle. “Nope. You're stuck with me Dean-o. Get used to it.”  
Sam pulled back quickly, blushing furiously. “Dean, I…”  
“Save it.” Dean said in a far gentler tone, holding up his hand to stop him. “Is this what you want, Sam?”  
Sam stared at him a bit, registering what Dean’s saying. He looks down at his angel and nods. “Ya,” he mumbles, looking toward Dean again but not meeting his eyes.  
Dean gave a small nod “Alright then. It's your choice Sammy, just don't hurt yourself ok?”  
Sam felt the tears sting his eyes as he finally met Dean’s eyes, completely floored at his reaction. “You’re… not mad?”  
“Don't get me wrong Sammy, I still don't trust him, and if he hurts you he's getting a bullet but… if he makes you happy then… maybe he's not all bad…” Dean turned away slightly, trying to get back his gruff grouchy demeanor before they had too much of a chick flick moment.  
“Aww, Dean-o that's so sweet of you~” The golden haired angel was instantly across the room, leg hugging Dean with a grip he couldn't squirm out of, grinning.  
Sam laughs as Dean writhes in Gabriel’s arms. “Get offa me!” Dean was shouting.  
 _“Get back here, you.”_ Sam thought at him. Now that he knows Dean’s ok with them, he wants him close, touching… holding hands or hugging or…   
Gabriel is by his side in a moment, arms around him and kissing deeply, floating slightly off the ground so they're faces are level.  
Sam moaned and kissed him back.  
Dean grabbed his leather jacket and made for the door. “I need a beer…” and he was gone.  
Sam pulled Gabriel closer and deepened the kiss.  
Gabriel moaned softly. “I'm gonna ride you like a bull, Sam…” There was a soft playful growling sound and Gabriel pushed Sam back on the bed, dropping back to the floor and crawling after him with a wide grin.  
Sam grinned excitedly, reaching for his angel. When he got close enough, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into another deep kiss.  
Gabriel moans, laying against Sam's chest and enjoying the deep kissing. Gabriel quickly unbuttons his shirt and reluctantly sits up and pulls it off, when he turns to throw it across the room to the couch, Sam sees a small ridge between Gabriel's shoulder blades, almost like his spine had an extra bit of bone there, but it’s quickly forgotten as Gabriel wiggles against him.  
After a moment of thought, Gabriel snapped and the lock and chain closed. "There." He said with a grin.  
Sam smiled up at him. “Your fingers are magic,” he murmurs, not talking about the lock. “I remember.”  
Gabriel chuckled, running his hands across Sam's suddenly shirtless chest gently. “Oh? Do tell…”  
Sam shivers at the sudden air, his eyes slip closed as sparks radiate out from Gabriel's trailing fingertips. He starts thinking about last time, at a loss for words for the experience.  
Gabriel moans softly. “Keep thinking sexy thoughts like that and I'll really jump you…” Leaning down, Gabriel started licking along his neck gently.  
Sam moaned. “Oh, please do… Gabriel…” He says the name long and drawn out.  
Gabriel’s breath caught slightly with a shiver. “How did I get so lucky…” He moaned against Sam's neck “You're so beautiful…” Quickly, Gabriel kissed down Sam's chest and started opening his jeans.  
“Never… been called that before…” Sam said with a chuckle. His mind reeling. He knows Gabriel could just banish his pants but he’s taking his time, teasing Sam a bit.  
Gabriel smiles, reading his mind. “You better believe I'm gonna tease you… I have to make up for lost time.” With that he bent down and took the zipper in his teeth, slowly tugging it down.  
Sam gasped and moaned, hips bucking a little though he tries to stop it.  
With a slight smirk, Gabriel tugs the pants and boxers away, nuzzling Sam's hard on gently.  
“Ooh, Gabriel…” The words are little more than a moan. He shivers and has to fight his hips from bucking again.  
Gabriel chuckled softly, licking up the underside of the impressive length before sliding it into his mouth and humming appreciatively.  
Sam’s hands grip the sheets, spazming slightly at the humming.  
 _“You can buck if you want Sam… I'm a big boy, I can take it.”_ Gabriel winked at him before sucking deeply.  
Sam moaned again, hips bucking hard.  
Gabriel moans as Sam bumps against the back of his throat, eyes close in bliss for a moment before he's back to sucking and licking.  
Sam’s head dropped back on the pillow, his mind blank and overflowing with ecstasy. His hips buck again.  
After a bit, Gabriel pulls back licking his lips. “Ready for the main event Sam?” With a grin, Gabriel snapped up some lube and coated his fingers before reaching back and- hold on… when did Gabriel take off his clothes? -slides his finger in slowly, moaning as he starts to prep himself for Sam.  
Sam can feel himself getting harder at every sound from Gabriel. “I love you…” The words were out almost before he thought them.  
Gabriel moans softly, pushing in a second finger. “I love you too, Sam… so much…” Panting softly, Gabriel leans his head on Sam's shoulder, shaking slightly. Sure, Gabriel could have snapped himself ready, but where's the fun in that?   
Sam’s hand comes up, fingers threading into his hair. He starts thinking about how close he had come to changing his wish before. Joy welled up inside him as he realized he can now have both. “Just about ready, Gabriel?” He asks, kissing the side of his head.  
Gabriel nodded slightly. “Y-Yeah…” With a bit of effort, Gabriel managed to get up again, removing his fingers with a soft moan before lining up. “You ready?” He asked breathlessly.  
“Oh ya…” Sam grinned eagerly, his hands coming to rest on Gabriel’s hips.  
Gabriel grinned. “Good.” Quickly, Gabriel dropped onto him, head falling back with a choked moan, gasping.  
Sam gasped at the tight warmth. His hands tightened reflexively on his hips.  
Gabriel moaned, panting softly. “S-Sorry…” He braced his hands on Sam's chest, panting “Give me a sec…” Gabriel shivered slightly as Sam shifted under him, moaning softly.  
Sam nods understandingly. “Take your time…”  
After a heartbeat or two, Gabriel took a deep breath and lifted himself up, moaning softly as Sam’s cock rubbed against all the right places, quickly dropping back down again Gabriel's eyes rolling back slightly as he moaned deeply.  
Sam's eyes slip closed as Gabriel slides back down his length. He moans and grips his hips tightly, trying not to buck his hips into that warmth.  
Gabriel started up a rhythm, moaning broken sentences in different languages, most of them long dead but the one's Sam could understand were absolutely filthy. Gabriel gasped as Sam hit that perfect spot, eyes flashing brightly “Sam! Ah so… AH!” Gabriel's hands shook against Sam's chest, struggling not to grip too tightly.  
Sam’s hips bucked suddenly, unable to hold back. “S-Sorry…”  
Gabriel's back arched with a deep moan at that. “Sam… do that again… please…”  
Sam nods, a little apprehensive, and bucks his hips again gently.  
Gabriel gasps softly “So good…” Gabriel shifts forward, trying to grind himself against Sam's stomach as he speeds up, bouncing faster and deeper, moaning Sam's name.  
Sam’s hand slides down Gabriel’s hip to stroke him gently.  
Gabriel gasps softly, hips buck forward slightly into his hand with a soft whine.  
Sam’s hips buck again, slightly harder. He starts stroking him more roughly.  
Gabriel’s moans got louder, beginning to lose his rhythm with the onslaught of sensations, shivering slightly as he started moaning Sam’s name over and over.  
“My Gabriel…” Sam moaned, hips bucking again.  
Gabriel cries out, back arching as he cums across their chests, falling forward and collapsing against Sam, his hips still bouncing weakly, moaning softly.  
Sam’s hips buck a couple more times before he cums with a yell of his own. He lays there in a daze, the hand that was still on Gabriel’s hip reaching up to gently stroke his back. His fingers trace along the ridge he’d seen earlier.  
Gabriel let's out a choked gasp, stiffening slightly with a desperate whine. “Saaaam!” Gripping at Sam's shoulders, back arching and eyes tight shut.  
Sam’s eyes widened. _What in the…?_ He stroked it again gently.  
Gabriel moans deeply, when Sam pushes gently on it Gabriel's eyes fly open with a loud cry and a flash of gold. The next moment, the room is filled with three large sets of golden brown wings that seem to shiver and shift as he watches.  
Sam’s eyes grew even wider. “Woa…”  
Gabriel panted softly, looking at him, if angels could blush then Gabriel would be bright red. The wings shifted, moving behind his back as if trying to hide. “S-sorry… I couldn't-”  
“Beautiful…” Sam breathed. His hand reached up to feel the soft feathers.  
Gabriel looks away, still looking worried. But the wings seem to like the thought of being touched, moving forward again into arm's reach.  
“Beautiful,” Sam repeats, stroking gently through the feathers. “They’re amazing, Gabriel…”  
Gabriel had moaned softly as his fingers touched them, still not meeting Sam's eyes he whispered. “They used to be better… I haven't cared for them in years… they're dirty…” If Sam looked close, he could see feathers bent the wrong way, some even broken, and in some places the feathers were clumped up so bad Sam wondered if Gabriel could even fly straight. Gabriel kept his eyes focused somewhere around Sam's belly button, thinking that any second Sam will pull his hands away or ask him to hide them again…  
Sam’s hand continued to stroke through the feathers, straightening some of them, and trying to untangle others. He didn’t seem to notice Gabriel’s fear because those things were farthest from his own mind. He could look up at those amazing wings forever.  
Gabriel shivered and moaned softly as Sam stroked through his feathers so gently, it felt so amazing, he didn't want him to ever stop. “Y-you don't… mind? That they're so… messy?”  
Sam chuckled. “Of course not… they’re still the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen…”  
Gabriel's eyes widened, it had been so long since anyone seemed to care so much about him rather than using him to try and get somewhere or just as a hot piece of ass to use and cast aside. Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet Sam's, still a little nervous as to what he'll see.  
Sam looks at him lovingly. He suddenly sees the fear in Gabriel’s eyes. “What’s wrong?”  
Gabriel sighs “Sorry… I'm not that used to… being loved… anymore… most people see me as a stepping stone or as a hot piece to get…” he quickly ducks his head again to hide the tears in his eyes “Guess part of me is waiting for the ‘April fools!’”  
Sam brushed his cheek gently. “Never…” He tilts his head up to kiss him gently.  
Gabriel moans into the kiss, tears finally escape his eyes and run down his cheeks, he doesn't mean to cry but… he's just so damn happy that Sam loves him back. The wings shiver happily, pushing closer to Sam, Gabriel chuckles, pulling back slightly. “I think they like you.”  
Sam chuckles. “Good, I like them.”  
Gabriel smiles softly _“You know… I think I like you too. Just a bit.”_   Leaning in, Gabriel kisses him again gently.  
Sam chuckles softly against his lips. Reaches up and absently strokes the feathers again.  
Gabriel moans deeply, hips shifting at that. _“feels so good when you stroke them like that…”_ Gabriel murmured in his head, not wanting to break the kiss.  
Sam chuckles again, hips buck slightly. He strokes the wings some more.  
Gabriel moans, back arching, pulling back from the kiss slightly. “Ready for round two Sam?” Gabriel bucks his hips slightly to emphasize his point before returning to kiss Sam deeply.  
Sam moans, growing hard inside him again. “G-Gabriel…” He shivers.  
Moaning deeply, Gabriel bounced quickly, wings fluttering ever so slightly as he uses them to ride Sam faster than before.  
Sam arched his back, panting hard.  
“feels so good Sam…” Gabriel moaned softly, knowing how much he could turn Sam on with this. “feels amazing…” Grinning as Sam growls softly in arousal, waiting to see what he'll do.  
Gabriel gasped and laughed softly as Sam sits up and pushes him down onto the bed, wings spread across the dull green bedspread beneath him.   
Sam bit his lip nervously. He didn’t want to hurt those magnificent wings. An idea popped in his head, of Gabriel on his hands and knees, and the wings safely between the two of them…  
The wings flapped slightly and Gabriel is like how he’d pictured, Gabriel looked back at him with a teasing smile, wiggling his ass invitingly.  
Sam's hands rest on Gabriel’s hips. He leans forward, sliding deeper, his chest rustling against  the feathers as he moves.  
Gabriel moans, gripping the spotted covers tightly and closing his eyes, his feathers tingling at the contact.  
Sam sat up more, creating less friction with the feathers, and started up a slow rhythm of thrusts.  
Gabriel gasps softly, pushing back with each thrust, moaning softly.  
“So tight… and warm…” Sam murmurs, giving a particularly hard thrust.  
Gabriel's back arched, moaning Sam's name softly “F-feels… so good Sam…”  
Sam hums softly. He leans down so he’s ruffling through the soft feathers with every thrust.  
Gabriel pants and moans with each thrust. “C-close… Sam I'm-” Gabriel yelps slightly as Sam hits his prostate, arms shaking with the effort to stay upright.  
Sam aims for it again.  
Gabriel cries out, arms giving out under him, gasping.  
Sam reaches down around Gabe’s waist, holding him up as he hits it again.  
Gabriel grips the sheet tight, gasping “Sa-am… close your eyes...h-hurry.”  
“O-Okay,” Sam said, closing his eyes quickly.  
Gabriel cums with a shout, a bright flash behind Sam’s eyes and a warmth spreading through him leaving him feeling… clean…  
Sam opened his eyes slowly. “What… was that?”  
Gabriel looked back at him. “S-sorry…” Shifting his wings between them slightly. “It's been so long since… I had these out I… I couldn't hold back…”  
“No, but… something happened… I feel…” Sam shook his head, the words weren’t coming out right.  
Gabriel looked at him curiously, eyes glowing slightly while he checks Sam to make sure he's ok. Eyes widening. “Oh…”  
Sam looked worried. “What is it?”  
“I… cleansed you…” Gabriel said softly “My grace must have sensed the demon blood in you and… washed it away…”  
Sam’s eyes widened. “Demon… blood…? What are you talking about?” By now he’s finally pulled out of Gabriel and starting to look a little sick.  
Gabriel turned to face him “It felt like demon blood anyways… powerful too… like-” Gabriel freezes for a moment before his eyes harden and he growls “Azazel…”  
Sam shook his head, just confused. “Slow down… are you telling me I had that yellow eyed demon’s blood… _inside me?_ ” He was definitely looking ill now. “H-how?”  
Gabriel was silent for a moment, mind gently searching Sam's memories and everything he could think of with the information he had on Azazel.  
Sam closed his eyes, opening his mind to Gabriel, letting him dig through without resistance.  
Gabriel seems to sense Sam's distress, sending soothing calm to him. _“Don't worry… we'll figure this out”_ A minute later, Gabriel came back to himself with a sharp breath, looking worried.  
Sam opened his eyes, waiting for Gabriel to explain.  
“That's why he killed your mother…” Gabriel said softly. “He was feeding you demon blood to give you your psychic abilities and she tried to stop him…” Gabriel looked down at his clenched fists “Knowing Azazel… he's got something bad up his sleeve… ugh… I always hated the princes… so arrogant… think they own the world…”  
Sam sat back, looking more confused and sick. He couldn’t think of anything to say. There were too many questions.  
Gabriel looks up at Sam, realizing he's dropped a pretty big bomb on him. “Oh Sam…” Gabriel took his hand, sending healing warmth through him to help with the nausea. “I'm sorry… I shouldn't have gone so fast… take a sec if you need it… ok?”  
Sam nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. “Ok, so… princes?”  
Gabriel nods “The princes of Hell. There's four of them, Azazel, Asmodeus, Ramiel and Dagon.... Luci changed them himself… they were made to be leaders but… usually they don't really care about what's going on downstairs… Azazel is the one who tries to lead. The others just… do what they want.”  
Sam nods slowly again. “And he… fed… me… his blood…? That night my mom died…”  
Gabriel nodded again. “Blood has special qualities depending on species, demon blood is no different…”  
“And… that’s why I… have… psychic abilities?” Sam’s voice was weak.  
“Had.” Gabriel corrected “They would have been flushed out with the rest.”  
Sam nods again. “Right…” He looks a little less sick, but still processing.  
Gabriel smiles gently at him, eyes sad, obviously worried about him after such a big info dump. “You gonna be ok?” He asks softly.  
Sam looks at Gabriel again, nodding. “Ya… I think so…” He tries a smile. He reaches out carefully to run a hand through Gabriel’s feathers. The contact seems to help him calm down more.  
The wings shift closer, wrapping around him as Gabriel pulls him into a hug.  
Sam buries his face in Gabriel’s shoulder, hugging him tightly.  
Gabriel smiles gently “Your brothers headed back… you good?”  
Sam nods and mumbles, “Should probably get dressed…”  
Gabriel smiled, with a snap, they're both clean and dressed cuddling on the bed, Gabriel’s wings have disappeared but Sam can still feel them wrapped around him. Gabriel snapped the locks open just in time as Dean bursts in with a newspaper looking grim. “Is this your doing?” he asked, holding up the paper which read **Girl found dead on college stage, eyes burnt out** Gabriel flinched slightly, looking down.  
Sam sat up. “It wasn’t his fault, Dean. The binding spell rebounded when it broke. It was her own fault.”  
Dean shook his head “I've never heard of a rebound burning someone's eyes out…”  
“Well, that’s what happened!” Sam shouted, getting angry. “If he hadn’t fought her control we’d both be dead.”  
“Sam. It's ok…” Gabriel's voice is soft, the hand on Sam's shoulder saying calm down. He stood and moved to Dean. “I can explain fairly easily… unfortunately she didn't expect me at full power… I didn't realize what it was going to do...” holding out his hand, he smiled weakly.  “Hi, Dean, I'm Loki. It's nice to be meeting formally…”  
Dean’s eyes widened. “ _The_ Loki? As in, like, the trickster _god_?”  
Gabriel shrugs and grins. “What can I say? The kid aimed high.”  
“And you,” Dean said, rounding on Sam, “Wanna be with _him_?”  
Sam scouls. “So much for the supportive big bro.”  
“Hey, like I said, your choice,” Dean said, holding his hands up in surrender. He turned to Loki again. “So the backlash was so bad because you’re more powerful?”  
Gabriel shrugs again. “Hard to say… I've never been under a binding before… you'd have to ask Balder for that, guy's a pushover…”  
Sam sighs. “Maybe we should go talk to Bobby… this whole thing's kinda strange…”  
Dean nods. “I’ll get the car packed.”  
“Want help with that?” Gabriel asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Dean with a smile.  
“No,” Dean says shortly. He starts carrying bags out to the car.  
Sam sighs. _Yeah... so much for the supportive big bro…_  
Gabriel sighs softly “It's alright Sam… just give him some time.” He glanced at Sam then. “Do you need some time? I can leave you two to talk and meet up at Bobby's if you want…”  
“No,” Sam said quickly, scrambling off the bed. He grabs Gabriel’s hand. “Don’t go…”  
Gabriel smiled softly. “Alright…” He squeezes Sam's hand gently. “I'll stay… Though… I could turn invisible, you could talk to Dean and I'd still be there…”  
Sam shakes his head. “No. He can get over himself.”  
Gabriel nods slightly, looks up as Dean comes in again, leans up quickly and kisses Sam, smiling. “Anybody hungry? Should we grab some breakfast?”  
Dean scoffs. “What do you eat?”  
Gabriel grinned wickedly. “The blood of the innocent of course. Oh come on Dean-o! I'm joking! I eat just like anybody else. Just prefer sweets.” Gabriel's smile widens “Oooo! Who's up for pancakes!”  
Sam rolled his eyes. “Pancakes sound great.”


End file.
